Fiery Wind
by Jayfeather rules
Summary: This is a revised version of my story Windy Fire. It has the same plot line of Rusty joining WindClan instead of Thunderclan but I just needed to make some changes.
1. Prologue

This is the story of where Rusty joined Windclan instead of Windclan but because of Tallstars revenge I decided to restart it. I will try and put more detail in the book so that it is better then the original.

Tallstar sat in his den by himself. It had been many moons since he had become the leader of Windclan but that wasn't what he was thinking of right now he was thinking of a message he had been given when he had received his nine lives. His father had told him that he would meet the son of his best friend and with his guidance Jake's son would keep the clans from getting destroyed. He wondered when he would meet his friends son and knew that his son would probably look just like him since he had heard the part where Sandgorse had told him that Jake's son would have a fire in his heart.

'I wonder when I'll meet Jake's son me and Jake had so much fun together,' he thought remembering all of the adventures he had, had with Jake. It had been right after he had left Windclan and he had never thought he would come back to WindClan. He had, had such a good time with Jake but reality had caught up with them. Jake had returned to twoleg place and he had returned to WindClan. Upon returning he had gotten to mentor Deadfoot and had become the deputy of Windclan. It had come to a surprise to him when Heatherstar had gotten sick and died making him the leader of Windclan but that was all in the past. He had been a leader for many seasons and really didn't have that many lives anymore. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that Barkface had approached him until he spoke. He started in surprise and looked at his friend and medicine cat. "Hello, Barkface is something wrong?" he asked his medicine cat hoping that nothing was wrong.

"Maybe I don't know, I just feel like there are dark times ahead for my clan. What about you, you kind of seem distracted," Barkface meowed to his leader watching him concerned hoping that nothing was wrong.

"I'm good, I'm just remembering the past," Tallstar meowed thoughts of Jake fading from his mind, he didn't want his medicine cat to worry about him after all he was the leader of the clan and not some common warrior.

"Thanking about Jake," Barkface asked. Barkface was the only cat Tallstar had told about his adventures with Jake and the message his father had given him the night he had received his nine lives.

"Yes, I was just wondering when I would meet Jake's son. Maybe Starclan was wrong and Jake will never have kits," Tallstar meowed to Barkface glancing at his medicine cat to see what he thought.

"StarClan is rarely wrong Tallstar, just give it sometime. Now if you don't mind I think I'll go get some rest," Barkface meowed to his leader dipping his head to Tallstar before heading off to his nest.

Tallstar watched his medicine cats retreating form and sighed before going over to his nest and curling up. He soon fell asleep but it wasn't long before he was woke up by the sound of fighting. He sprung out of his nest and looked around his eyes widening when he saw Shadowclan. Letting out a snarl he ran over to Brokenstar using his body weight to knock Brokenstar off his paws. "Brokenstar what is the meaning of this, why are you attacking Windclan?" the WindClan leader hissed glaring down at the ShadowClan leader.

"You are to weak of a clan to remain here. You and your clan mates are pathetic and I'll be doing everyone a favor by wiping out you and your pathetic clan mates," Brokenstar hissed kicking his hind paws hard into Tallstars stomach sending him flying.

Tallstar landed a few mouselengths away and clambered to his paws breathing hard. "I'll never let you destroy my clan," Tallstar hissed throwing himself at the Shadowclan leader and bit into his throat hoping to make him lose a life. He hoped that if he made the Shadowclan leader lose a life that he would get scared off and call off the attack. He felt the ShadowClan leader body go limp and he let go of the body and waited for Brokenstar to wake up.

Brokenstar opened his eyes mad that Tallstar had been able to take one of his lives away from him. "I won't let you get away with taking one of my lives," he hissed throwing himself at Tallstar and pinned the WindClan leader down before biting into his throat.

Tallstar's eyes widened with shock when Brokenstar slammed into him after having lost a life. The WindClan leader struggled under the ShadowClan leader but wasn't strong enough to throw off Brokenstar. He felt the leader bite into his throat and soon enough he woke up in Starclan. When he was sent back and opened his eyes he saw that Brokenstar was fighting Mudclaw. He struggled to his paws and looked around dismayed to see that his clan was losing badly. He stiffened when he saw the bodies of two kits and he closed his eyes. 'Those kits shouldn't have died and I won't let my clan share the same fate. I have to stop this there is no choice,' he thought sadly looking around his home one last time before calling out to his clan mates. "Retreat WindClan, WindClan retreat," he yowled watching his clan mates flee the camp. He followed after his clan mates stopping just before the exit and glanced over his shoulder at Brokenstar. "One day we will return and not even you will be able to drive us out a second time," he meowed.

"I doubt it," Brokenstar sneered.

Tallstar just narrowed his eyes at the ShadowClan leader before fleeing after his clan mates. He caught of with his clan mates a little away from the camp and let out a sigh of relieve. "Barkface, Deadfoot, I want to talk to you alone so we can talk about what to do next," he meowed leading his deputy and medicine cat a little way away from the group. "Barkface do you know what we should do?" he asked once they were alone and frowned when his medicine cat didn't answer his question. He glanced over at his medicine cat and followed Barkface's gaze up to the sky to see a shooting star before glancing back at his medicine cat waiting patiently to hear what his medicine cat had to say.

"It was a message from StarClan, fire alone will save the clan," Barkface meowed.


	2. Fight or Flight?

Rusty was asleep in his nest dreaming of running through the trees. In the dream he kept tripping over stray branches and roots but all he did when he got up was to keep running. He relished the feeling of the wind through his whiskers but he hated the trees that kept getting in his way. The dream also felt really real so when he was woken up by the sound of food pellets hitting his bowl he was surprised. 'That was a good dream, though I wish the trees hadn't been in the way in the dream,' he thought getting to his paws and shook himself. 'To bad the dream came to the end,' he thought missing the feeling of wind blowing through his whiskers and he let out a sigh the tip of his tail twitching back and forth. Letting out another sigh he headed over to his food dish and gulped down a few bites of food and some of the water that his twolegs had given to him.

After eating as much as he could of the dry food his twolegs gave him, he started to groom himself starting with his whiskers making sure that he didn't have any food stuck in his whiskers. He had just got done with his grooming when he thought of going outside. The thought of going outside excited him because he felt like going outside might bring back the feeling of the dream he had. Smiling he jumped on the windowsill and out the open window landing in the soft grass in his garden. Tasting the air he realized that it must have just rained which would explain the wet grass. 'I might be the only one out,' he thought knowing that not a lot of the other kittypets liked coming outside if it was wet. He didn't really mind though not that he liked the wetness or anything, it was just that he didn't want to stay cooped up in his housefolks den.

With a shake of his head he bounded over to the fence that separated his garden from the forest and jumped on top of the fence. He perched gracefully on top of the fence and peered into the forest. 'Maybe a trip into the forest will help bring back the feeling of my dream,' he thought. 'Being in my garden hasn't brought back any feelings of my dream so maybe a trip in the forest will,' he thought leaping off the fence landing neatly on the ground and winced when the bell on his collar rung out. 'Stupid bell, it always goes off if I jump around,' he thought and was about to go off into the forest for a look around when he heard his name being called by a black and white kittypet that was perched ungracefully on the fence.

"Where you off to Rusty. You weren't planning on going into the forest were you?" Smudge asked staring at his friend with wide green eyes.

"Just for a look," Rusty promised the tip of his tail twitching in annoyance.

"Well, you wouldn't get me in there. I heard that there were wild cats who ate life rabbits for breakfast and sharpened their claws on old boned. Henry went in there once," Smudge meowed.

'I wouldn't put much stock into something Henry said,' Rusty thought scornfully. The tip of his tail twitched when he heard his friend say that Henry had gone into the forest once and he rolled his eyes. "That fat old tabby never went into the forest?" he meowed scornfully.

"No, really he caught a robin in there," Smudge meowed.

"Well if he did it was before his trip to the vet, now he complains about the birds because they disturb his dozing," Rusty meowed rolling his eyes.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you," Smudge meowed flicking his tail in farewell to Rusty before jumping off the fence and disappearing into his own garden.

Rusty watched his friend leave before turning his attention to the forest. Narrowing his eyes he walked into the forest thinking of all the things his friend had told him about wild cats. 'I wonder how much of what Smudge said is true,' he thought starting to get nervous whenever he heard a sound. 'You're letting your friends words make you paranoid there is nothing to worry about,' he mentally scolded himself stopping when he heard a twig snap. 'What was that?' he asked himself and started to turn towards the sound.

Before he could fully turn towards the sound something slammed into him sending him tumbling. Once he was done rolling he scrambled to his paws and winced before noticing three angry looking cats. He bristled when he noticed they were all full grown and looked really well-muscled.

"What should we do Tigerclaw, should we chase this kittypet off our territory?" a pale tabby tom asked his tone sneering as he glared at the kittypet.

"Yeah, should we Tigerclaw?" a dark gray tom with black stripes running through his fur asked.

"Yes, we'll teach this kittypet that he shouldn't trespass?" Tigerclaw snarled unsheathing his claws and slashed at Rusty's shoulder.

Rusty staggered back in surprise when the cat called Tigerclaw clawed his shoulder. 'I can't win against them if it comes to a fight but maybe I can outsmart them,' he thought. When Darkstripe attacked him he went limp and waited for the cat to release his grip before throwing the tom off. Then before any of the cats could re-act he took of running stumbling slightly because of the pain in his shoulder. 'I can't let them catch me,' he thought ignoring the pain in his shoulder and pelted through the trees and glanced over his shoulder to see the three toms following him. Since he wasn't paying attention to where he was putting his paws he accidentally tripped over a root and crashed heavily into the ground and laid there keeping still as the three cats raced paced apparently not having seen him fall down.

Once the three cats were out of sight Rusty got to his paws and licked at his wounded shoulder wincing. Once he was done licking his wounded shoulder he looked around and realized that he didn't realize where he was. 'Great, now I'm lost,' he thought and started to limp off in a random direction. He was starting to think that the forest would never come to an end when he reached an open space that had no trees insight. Unknown to the fiery ginger tom he had reached the moors but it seemed better than the forest behind him so he continued on.

He was trudging across the moor when he heard the angry yowl of a cat. Looking up in alarm he saw a battle scarred brown tom racing towards him. Before the cat could come close to reaching him he took off running. He ran until he reached a thunderpath where he slid to a halt in alarm and whipped around to see that the battle scarred brown tom hadn't stopped chasing him. Before he could think of something to do he heard a cats voice from somewhere on the other side of the thunder path.

"Quick over her, there is a tunnel right next to you that leads under the thunderpath. Use it to get away from the the cat chasing you?" the mysterious cat meowed.

Rusty whipped around in surprise but he couldn't see anything. Swallowing he looked at the tunnel and then back at the cat that was coming closer and closer to him. 'I'm not going to wait for that cat to catch up so that he can shred me,' he though still hesitating. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before plunging into the tunnel hoping it would lead him to even more danger.


End file.
